¡Oh, Oh, Oh!¡Feliz Navidad pelirroja!
by Zara Potter-Black
Summary: Ni Lily ni James pasan las navidades en Hogwarts, por lo que el merodeador idea un ingenioso plan para darle su regalo de navidad. ¿Podrá James darle su regalo a Lily? ¿O Sirius lo matará antes? -Aun nose como me deje convencer..


_Nota:_ los personajes son los del _¿Te he dicho que te odio?_ no obstante este one shot es totalmente independiente, asi que pueden leerlo aquellos que no hayan leido mi otro fic.

**¡Oh, oh oh! Feliz Navidad pelirroja**

James había convocado a sus amigos con gran urgencia; pero por desgracia ninguno de ellos había aparecido todavía lo que estaba provocando un ataque de histeria al castaño. Él merodeador de ojos miel daba vueltas por su habitación dándole vueltas una y otra vez, ¿cómo iba a darle a la pelirroja de sus sueños su regalo de navidad? Si hubieran estado en Hogwarts no hubiese habido problema, se deslizaría bajo su capa de invisibilidad a la habitación de la pelirroja y dejaría su regalo bajo el mini-árbol de navidad que ella tenía en su dormitorio. No obstante, ni la pelirroja ni sus amigos se encontraban en el colegio; al igual que él y sus amigos – unas navidades sin el incentivo de poder besar a Lily bajo alguno de los muérdagos no eran navidades--; todos se encontraban en sus casas pasando la nochebuena.

Pero este simple detalle no iba a impedir que Lily recibiese su regalo navideño, no señor, como que se llamaba James Potter que la pelirroja iba a abrir su regalo mañana por la mañana. Y para ello ya había ideado un ingenioso plan, sólo faltaban Remus, Sirius y Peter y podrían ponerlo en marcha. El merodeador se recostó sobre su cama y miró al techo, minutos después Sirius entró por la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida, James rodó los ojos era típico del pelinegro vaciar sus despensas cada vez que iba a visitarlo y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

- ¿Qué tal prongs? Saludó el sexy merodeador con una chocolatina en las manos, James se sentó y le quitó a Sirius la chocolatina de sus manos, el pelinegro no protestó, simplemente cogió otro dulce.

Diez minutos después aparecieron Remus y Peter, éste último salió corriendo hacia la gran bandeja de dulces que Sirius tenía al lado suyo.

- ¿Y ahora nos vas a contar porque nos has llamado a estas horas de la noche? Preguntó Remus entre bostezos, James sonrió maliciosamente y asintió.

* * *

Lily recogía la mesa junto con Elyon y Kath, la pelirroja había invitado a sus dos mejores amigas a cenar en su casa y ninguna de ellas pudo resistirse. Tras una velada singular donde Elyon les echó las cartas del tarot a los padres de la pelirroja y Kath contaba sus travesuras en Hogwarts --siempre bajo la mirada atenta de la pelirroja que ante cualquier detalle escabroso pegaba una patada por debajo de la mesa a su amiga—las chicas ayudaban a la madre de la pelirroja a fregar, secar y colocar mientras el padre se había sentado a ver la televisión.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todo, las chicas se marcharon a la habitación de Lily donde colocarían los sacos de dormir donde iban a pasar la noche Kath y Elyon. Por suerte Petunia había decidido pasar la noche en casa de otra amiga, por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse de ella. Lily se lanzó sobre su cama, seguida de Kath que saltó con una almohada sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

- Kath no seas bruta. Elyon cogió uno de los sacos de dormir y lo comenzó a estirar en el suelo al lado de la cama, por el rabillo de los ojos pudo ver como Kath se había puesto a pelear con Lily sobre la cama con las almohadas.

- Ely no seas aguafiestas. Protestó la morena enseñándole la lengua para luego saltar de la cama y extender su saco de dormir, Lily le lanzó la almohada y comenzó a ponerse el pijama, al igual que sus dos amigas.

- Buenas noches chicas. Se oyó desde fuera a la señora Evans

- Buenas noches mamá. Gritó Lily cerrando la puerta de su habitación para que sus padres no pudiesen oírlas. – Me gustaría saber que hacen Thomas y Warren.

- Eso es fácil, Thomas está liando a alguien de su familia para apostar. Explicó Kath con seguridad – Lily, sé sincera ¿estoy gorda?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y Elyon comenzó a reírse.

- No, Kath por décima vez, ¡no estas gorda! Exclamó la pelirroja acostándose bocabajo en su cama y estrujando la almohada entre sus manos. -- ¿Sabéis lo que más me gusta de estar pasando las navidades fuera de Hogwarts?

- Mmm… creo que puedo adivinarlo. Elyon se llevó las manos a las sienes y puso cara de máxima concentración. – Estar lejos de Potter.

- ¡Siii! Exclamó Lily aplaudiendo, por lo que la rubia se puso en pie y comenzó a dar las gracias como si fuera una gran cantante que acabase de dar un concierto de éxito.

- ¿De verdad? Kath se había puesto enfrente del espejo que Lily tenía detrás de la puerta, la pelirroja y la rubia decidieron ignorarla. – Yo me veo unas caderas enormes.

- ¡Si Kath, estas gordísima! Tú culo es tan grande que como te despistes lo convierten en aeropuerto. Comentó Lily divertida antes de que la morena la fulminase con la mirada le tirase una zapatilla de estar en casa a la cabeza.

- Bueno niñas, deberíamos dormir no querréis que Santa Claus nos encuentre despiertas y no deje los regalos. Explicó Elyon tirando del pijama de Kath.

Después de una guerra de almohadas y de intercambiar cotilleos se acostaron, dejando que el sueño las venciese. Sin embargo, cuando habían conseguido dormir profundamente unos ruidos procedentes del tejado despertaron a Lily y Elyon, Kath seguía durmiendo profundamente en el saco de dormir.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Preguntó Elyon levantándose del saco de dormir y asomando la cabeza por la ventana

- Suena en el tejado. Comentó Lily al oír otro nuevo ruido, era como si alguien estuviese caminando sobre el tejado, la pelirroja se levanto también y le dio una patada a Kath antes de ir hacia la ventana con Elyon.

- ¿¡Qué!? Exclamó Kath sobresaltada poniendo las manos como si fuera una karateka, las tejas volvieron a crujir. -- ¿Hay alguien arriba?

- ¿Santa Claus? Preguntó Elyon mirando asombrada a Lily, su amiga se llevó las manos a la cabeza exasperada

- Venga Ely, Santa Claus no existe todo el mundo lo sabe. Explicó Kath estirándose en la cama y poniéndose en pie

- Si se supone que los hombres lobo tampoco y mira. Añadió Elyon como protesta, la rubia se encaminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a averiguar la verdad, en el tejado se oyeron más pasos como si hubiese dos o tres personas arriba. – Esos deben de ser los renos.

La rubia salió de la habitación y bajó escaleras abajo, seguida de Kath que había cogido una lámpara y de Lily que llevaba un palo de golf; cuando llegaron abajo siguieron escuchando los ruidos, esta vez voces procedentes del tejado; al parecer quien estuviese allí estaba discutiendo. Un crujido, esta vez proveniente de las escaleras hizo que las chicas se girasen hacia allí dispuestas a atacar, por suerte eran el señor y la señora Evans que se habían levantado al escuchar esos ruidos extraños. La señora Evans tenía su pelo recogido en una coleta recién hecha y llevaba puesto el albornoz del baño, su cara estaba confundida y asustada; el señor Evans en cambio mostraba cierta ferocidad en su rostro.

- ¿Erais vosotras las del ruido? Preguntó el padre de Lily mirando a las tres chicas que negaron con la cabeza, un fuerte golpe en el tejado hizo que todos mirasen hacia el techo, fuese quien fuese parecía que iba a bajar por la chimenea. – Cariño, mi escopeta.

Ante la orden la señora Evans subió escaleras arriba con rapidez para bajar minutos más tarde con una larga escopeta color negro que el señor Evans cogió entre sus brazos y comenzó a preparar para disparar.

- ¿¡Como se atreven a intentar robar en mi casa?! Exclamó el señor Evans furioso caminando hacia Lily a la que colocó tras él y apuntó con la escopeta a la chimenea; Lily sostuvo con fuerza el palo de golf dispuesta a dar un par de golpes, Kath miraba la lámpara que tenía entre las manos, luego miró por el salón para ver si lograba algo mejor pero sintió que una silla no iba a ser la mejor solución así que se quedó con lámpara y Elyon se situó al lado de la madre de Lily empuñando su varita, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Los pasos en el tejado se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que finalmente y entre lo que ellos creyeron que fue un forcejeo algo o alguien cayó por la chimenea junto con un montón de nieve.

_**Unos diez minutos antes**_….

- ¡Explicadme como me ha convencido! Exclamó Sirius caminando a paso firme hacia James, por suerte Peter y Remus lo detuvieron agarrándolo por los hombros.

- Venga Padfoot no seas así. James se giró hacia él y lo miró con ojitos, Sirius resopló molesto. – Si te ves muy atractivo.

- ¡Yo te voy a matar! Rugió Sirius furioso que corrió hacia James por suerte Remus saltó sobre él derribándolo.

- Sirius cálmate, y ahora James, explícanos esto antes de que yo también te quiera matar. Remus se puso en pie mientas Sirius lanzaba toda clase de blasfemias contra James. El castaño asintió no sin antes dirigir una mirada a un trineo verde que tenía una gran bolsa roja sobre él, sus amigos lo miraron con curiosidad y fueron hacia él. Una vez que todos los tocaron, el trineo los traslado al tejado de una casa que ninguno de ellos –salvo James—conocía.

- ¿Dónde estamos ahora? Preguntó Remus golpeando el suelo nerviosamente con el pie, su paciencia se iba acabando.

- En casa de Evans, por supuesto. Explicó James, Sirius se levantó furioso mientras Remus analizaba la situación, Peter por su parte se asomaba por uno de los laterales de la casa, con mucho cuidado de no resbalarse con la nieve que cubría el tejado. – Venga, sólo tenemos que deslizarnos por la chimenea y dejar los regalos, no será tan difícil.

- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?! Exclamó Remus haciendo aspavientos con las manos, James fue hacia el trineo y cogió la bolsa roja.

- ¿Y si veníamos a dejarle unos regalos, porque demonios me has hecho vestirme así? Preguntó Sirius fulminando a James con la mirada, el pelinegro señaló su vestimenta. Llevaba un gran traje de pelaje marrón tenía un pequeño rabo y en la cabeza lucía dos grandes astas, para finalizar también llevaba una nariz postiza de color rojo. Peter y Remus llevaban una vestimenta exactamente igual a la de Sirius a excepción de la nariz roja.

- Porque si los muggles nos ven, creerán que somos Santa Claus repartiendo regalos. Explicó James que llevaba un traje de color rojo de dos piezas, con un enorme gorro rojo y una barba postiza blanca. -- ¡Oh,oh,oh!

Remus se golpeó la frente con la mano, tenía un amigo tan idiota.

- ¿Y si alguien nos ve? Preguntó Peter caminando hacia James y Sirius sin embargo de camino a sus amigos se tropezó y comenzó a resbalarse, por suerte pudo agarrarse a una tubería hasta que llegó Remus que lo ayudo a subir.

- Tonterías, nadie va a vernos. Dijo James quitando importancia, Sirius sin embargo se lanzó sobre la bolsa de regalos que cargaba el castaño.

- Dame, yo debería ser Santa Claus a ti te pega más ser reno. Recordó Sirius tirando de la bolsa, sin embargo James no la soltó sino que comenzó a tirar de ella también.

- ¡Calla Rudolf! Exclamó James para luego añadir ¡oh,oh,oh!

- Estaos quietos, vais a despertar a todo el vecindario. Remus fue hacia ellos e intentó calmarlos pero sus dos amigos seguían luchando para ver quien se hacía con la bolsa de los regalos, con tanto tira y afloja no se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban al lado de la chimenea. -- ¡Hacedme caso!

El gritó de Remus hizo desestabilizar a Sirius lo suficiente para que James se alzase con la victoria y se sentase sobre la chimenea dispuesto a deslizarse por ella, sin embargo el pelinegro no se dio por vencido y fue a por su amigo haciendo a ambos caer por la chimenea seguidos del licántropo que al correr hacia ellos no pudo frenar a tiempo. Los tres merodeadores se golpearon fuertemente contra el suelo, bueno Remus tuvo suerte y su golpe fue amortiguado en gran parte por Sirius y James que se quejaron, para su mala suerte un montón de nieve había caído con ellos y les impedía ver nada, pero en cuanto se despejó se encontraron con algo que no les gustó nada.

Un hombre calvó y de unos cuarenta largos los miraba con el ceño fruncido y los apuntaba con una enorme escopeta, detrás de él Lily asomaba la cabeza y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con un suspiro; Elyon los miraba asombrada y a la vez divertida, la señora Evans que estaba su lado miraba con reproche a los jóvenes y Kath había soltado la lámpara en el suelo y se sostenía la barriga mientras se reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Dispara papá! Exclamó Lily señalando a James, el aludido se puso en pie sacudiendo su traje de Santa Claus y miró a la pelirroja.

- ¿¡Qué?! No puede cargarse a su futuro yerno. Explicó James sonriendo con amabilidad

- ¿Los conoces hija? Preguntó la señora Evans mirando hacia Lily, ella asintió con pesar

- ¿Mi futuro que? Inquirió el señor Evans cargando la escopeta y apuntando al cuello de James, por lo que el aludido lanzó una mirada de miedo a Lily.

- ¡Ay cariño baja eso! La señora Evans se dirigió hacia su marido y le quitó la escopeta de las manos a pesar de las quejas de su esposo que no apartaba la mirada de James.

- Deja ya de reírte. Se quejó Sirius mirando hacia Kath que no hacia sino señalarlo para luego romper a reír de nuevo, el pelinegro se puso en pie y se sacudió la nieve del traje, se quitó la nariz postiza y se la lanzó a la morena a la cabeza.

- Lo que tú digas Rudolf. Se burlo la morena cogiendo la nariz con las manos – Y no tener mi cámara fotos, que decepción.

- James recuérdame que te mate por esto. Murmuró Remus entre dientes mirando hacia Elyon que lo saludaba efusivamente

- ¿Qué hacíais en mi tejado? Preguntó Lily por lo que James le entregó la bolsa llena de regalos

- ¡Feliz navidad pelirroja!¡Oh, oh, oh! Exclamó James abrazando a Lily lo que hizo que el señor Evans apartará a James de un empujón, la señora Evans sonrió abiertamente y miró hacia Elyon.

- ¿Ese es el tal James Potter? Elyon asintió para luego dirigirse hacia Remus y ayudarlo a incorporarse. – Lily es bastante mono.

- ¡¡MAMA!! Gritó la pelirroja avergonzada

- Hija es la verdad, ¿queréis chocolate caliente? Sin esperar ningún tipo de contestación la señora Evans se fue hacia la cocina seguida a regañadientes de su esposo que lanzó una mirada asesina a James antes de cruzar la puerta.

- Remus que reno tan adorable eres. Comentó Elyon quitándole la capucha al merodeador para que se sacudiese la nieve del pelo, él suspiró resignado.

- Potter en cuanto volvamos a Hogwarts te mato. Murmuró Lily quitándole el gorro de papa Noel y lanzándoselo con fuerza al pecho.

- Ponte a la cola, pelirroja. Sirius fulminó con la mirada a James y luego miró hacia Kath que seguía haciéndole burlas y lo llamaba Rudolf todo el rato. -- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Y que vas a hacer si no me callo, Rudolf? Preguntó Kath con una sonrisa colocándose la nariz roja en la cabeza, Sirius se puso en pie y cogió uno de los cojines del sofá; Kath se comenzó a correr por el salón perseguida por un reno.

- Lily el chocolate ya esta listo. Anunció su padre asomándose al salón, la pelirroja asintió y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de James, Remus y Elyon. – Kathrina y el reno, dejad mis cojines en paz.

Kath soltó los dos cojines que tenía en las manos al igual que Sirius y con paso lento pero dándose codazos el uno al otro caminaron hacia la cocina.

**Espero que os haya gustado!! ^_^**

**Feliz 2009!!**


End file.
